Weve taken the thing youll sorely miss
by Nashayla
Summary: Have you ever felt someone watching you, though there is no one with you in the room? Well I know a worst feeling...and that is not knowing someone is watching and not feeling a thing...not having a clue. Completed P.S I AM NOT A HHR, I AM AGAINST IT, BUT
1. The Rude Awakening

The Rude Awakening

By Nasha Brownridge

"Harry…Harry!" Harry was being shaken awake gently but the nagging voice continued to get louder. His eyes bolted wide open from fright of being waken so late in the night. The blurry figure of a girl appeared to be by his bedside, her hands upon his side and back. He did not need his glasses to know exactly who that girl was. Easing his eyes, he however reached for his glasses and placed them slowly on the bridge of his nose. Hesitantly he looked up, eyes still adjusting to the dark. She wore a short light blue nightgown and a worried expression. It was obvious she'd just woken as her hair was much puffier then usual and the bags beneath her eyes were visible through the darkness of the room.

"Hermione…" he began slowly, groaning from lack of sleep. His voice was scratchy and sounded as though every syllable took great effort. "Wha-What's wrong." He said stiffening a yawn. He closed his eyes only to be shaken roughly yet again.

"It-It's Hedwig! She came flying into my dormitory." She held out her left arm to reveal many red patches breaking her pale skins surface. It seemed to be from the beak of a bird, clearly Hedwig. Harry bolted upright. The strangest feeling overcame him…it was indeed the feeling of loss. In the darkness Harry could just make out the expression of anxiety on her face. Hermione shakily held out what appeared to be a regular off-white envelope. (Which indeed it was.) Harry looked around in fear of waking the other four boys whose sleep had not yet been disturbed. Ronald was talking in his sleep again, something about nargles. Slowly Harry stood making his was over to Ron to wake him, as he would want to be in on whatever news was to come. Suddenly a hand snapped out and seized the back of Harry's flannel pajamas.

"You mustn't! Let him sleep…don't wake him." She spoke urgently, sounding slightly secretive but fearful. The curiosity upon Harry's face was ignored rather then answered so with a slightly disgruntled sigh he spoke.

"Best not be too loud then." He whispered as he slipped his robes over his pajamas for warmth, handing on of his green jumpers to Hermione. "Put it on, it's cold." He spoke with a sly smile upon his face, but flushing slightly. "We shouldn't stay." He said with finality. If they were going to talk about the contents of the letter, it was best not to do so around four sleeping boys. He continued casting a nervous stare around the room.

"Right to the common room then?" she spoke in an almost silent whisper. It was clear she really didn't want to wake any of the surrounding boys…Ron in particular. Shaking at the knees Harry began to walk in her direction. Hermione looked as worried as he felt. Giving her a false reassuring smile, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

The common room was empty apart from a disgruntled Crookshank's who'd been woken by their presence. The room was filled with the gentle warmth of the fire and a fair amount of light. Harry led the way over to the red and gold sofa where he plopped down, his weight shifting it slightly backward. Hermione began pacing back and fourth in front of him biting her nails worriedly. The confused look upon Harry's face become even more apparent, he did not understand why this was all such a big deal, though the feeling in his stomach gave him all the reason to be frightened. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"There's a letter." She said, pulling a letter from the side pocket in her robes. Harry reached out a shaking hand to seize the letter, only to be denied, as she snapped the letter to her chest. "Harry...It's addressed to me." Harry opened his mouth wide from shock, closing it almost immediately. Often, Hedwig would fly into the wrong dormitory, most commonly into Hermione's. Usually she would spend the night by Hermione's bedside only to be returned early the next morning to a sleepy Harry. This all struck him as odd…far too different for his liking. Catching a brief glimpse at the front of the letter, Harry deeply relaxed. Familiar narrow handwriting written in violet ink became clear through the firelight in the room, spelling out her name.

"So Dumbledore's sent you a letter? Why does it matter, seriously Hermione…I mean, come on!" These words Harry regretted terribly. Why had snapped like that, he surely hadn't meant to. Looking up, Harry saw tears pouring down Hermione's pale cheeks, and landing directly on her thin pouted lips. Harry felt a cringe of guilt in his stomach. He would have slapped himself for it, but rather continued to stare at her, his expression changing drastically from relaxed to complete and utter confusion. When he finally spoke, he kept a sympathetic tone.

"Her-Hermione?" he said stuttering slightly. "I-I didn't mean to snap, I'm really sorry…" he finished unsure if those were the right words to say at that moment. But she remained standing, the tears still falling sadly as she began to tremble. Had his words affected her this horribly? Hesitating he stood and slowly made his way, moving toward her. With a sigh of deep concern he pulled her into a tight embrace. Harry had never realized, until that moment that she was almost a head shorter then himself. He stared down at the top of her head, stroking her hair with a gentle hand. She had her face pressed into his chest, until she pulled away carefully and gazed out the nearest picture window. Slowly she began to shake her head to show that it was not his words that had caused her tears. Finally after minutes of silence Hermione spoke.

"It-It's the letter." Worry filled her voice, leaving no room for anxiety or depression. "Snape's just given a report…" she trailed off when she saw the confused or perhaps curious look upon Harry's tired face. There were too many thoughts running through his head, far too many for one teenage boy to think all at once. It was clear the content of the report given hadn't been of good news, judging by Hermione's behavior and current expression. Had someone been killed! Please no, don't let it be of someone's death! He thought miserably, not sure if he could take much more of death and harm. Ever since that of his godfather, death was often his greatest fear and concern along with his first impulsive thought. He feared not for his own life, but for the lives of those he truly cared for. Perhaps it was his life in the most grave of danger but no matter what, his life did not rank about those he loved. Next he spoke not out of will but curiosity. He had no intention to discover the contents of that letter which remained clenched tight to Hermione's chest, but his imagination got the better of him.

"Another report? But he just made on two days ago!" in his voice were traces of his many thoughts, including mainly disbelief. Snape the potions master regularly made an appearance and full-out report of Voldemort's future plans and actions. Normally he reported into the order only once a week, from fear of being found out as a spy. His status at the order and as a death eater was life threatening, the most dangerous position he could have gotten himself into. Hermione looked up at Harry with teary eyes. The tears had not stopped falling, but became larger and more frequent. As she spoke her upper lip quivered and it sounded as though each word cut deep into her depressing thoughts.

"And yes he's made another one. Harry, this report was not his average update. He's been let in on Voldemort's next move to…" her eyes looked frightened as she continued to speak hesitating at each syllable. "His next move to k-kill you." These words did not affect Harry as greatly as they should have. It wasn't like he didn't know that lunatic was after him! He just frowned but kept silent. It was clear she had more to say, as she pulled out her two arms which were wedged tightly into Harry's stomach. She let out a depressed moan as she put both arms around his neck and pressed the side of her tear-stricken face once again tight into his chest. Taking in several deep, shaky breaths she tried to calm herself.

"H-He's going to try and lure you in again...like he did at the end of last year with..." cutting herself off, she flushed slightly. She kept from speaking Sirius' name, and he was grateful. Still he was failing to adjust to his godfather's death. "This time it's not going to be a trick." Harry's first thought came rushing into his mind so quickly he felt slightly faint.

"How think does the bloke think I am? After what he pulled last year nothings going to lure me into his grasp again!" he spoke as though it must all have been a sick joke. The fact of the matter was he was trying his best to sound brave as though Voldemort was nothing, like he was not a threat to Harry's life.

"It's different this time Harry!" It was clear Hermione was doing her best to make him see this was reality. How could this possibly be any different? It was all the same…Harry tried to convince himself that Voldemort wasn't who everyone thought he was. Harry tried to feel as though the oh-so-mighty Lord Voldemort had perhaps lost his touch, but he couldn't even convince himself. He let out a slight groan. Finally he gave up as he realized lying to himself would do nothing…especially if he didn't even believe what he was thinking. Hermione sensed something was not right in his thoughts…it was visible even to an outsider. "Please…this is real. I know it hurts, and I know it is confusing but it is real." Her eyes were empathetic as she tried to be as understanding as she could. Maybe she wasn't the boy who lived, and maybe she wasn't Harry but she was Hermione, and Hermione could think of the right thing to say if she wanted. She had always been good at explaining how someone felt even without hearing a word…that is why Harry loved having her as a friend, she was the sister he never had. Out of no where something stuck Harry as peculiar.

"Hold on…Hermione you don't think I would really fall…" he had been about to say 'fall for this trick again' but she'd already stated it was not in-fact a trick this time. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he tried to understand. "You don't think he can possibly lure me in…I mean it's sort of expected now." His final words were spoken with pure defiance. How could Hermione think that was even faintly possible? Hermione had never been one to make assumptions but this sure seemed like quite an unfair one.

"But…" she stopped in mid-sentence, searching for the words within a memory. The memory of which she was trying to find was not as vivid as most others, but it was there. Next Hermione spoke in a sing-song voice, though her voice remained dreary. "We've taken the thing you'll surely miss…" Harry most definitely did not catch on immediately, but rather took a minute or two of solid thinking. The truth hit him hard…his jaw dropped at the prospect. He wouldn't dare? He couldn't…could he! The line of which Hermione had just spoken was one from Harry's fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. The second task had consisted of a mysterious egg which could only be opened underwater, the lake and retrieving something they had taken from him…the thing they figured he would miss the most. The point in the task had been to swim to the bottom of the lake all the way to the bottom and retrieve…

"Ron…No way, you're joking? He-He wouldn't…He-He couldn't…could he?" he asked desperate for her to say this was all a big joke. Just a bit louder and the whole house would awake. Hermione merely shook her head miserably. Harry reached down and wiped the tears from her eyes. They continued to fall silently, glistening on her pale skin's surface.

"Harry have you forgotten who we're talking about? This is you-know – "she looked up at Harry to see his slightly stern expression, and with a shudder rephrased her sentence. "We're talking about Voldemort…I know…You know…The order knows that he of all people has no limits." So it was all true then? This wasn't all a lie he would really take the thing Harry would miss most wouldn't he? Harry's best friend…yet there was more as Hermione continued her voice faint. "Someone let him in on the fact that Ronald was who you were to rescue two years ago, during our fourth year." It was obvious she could remember most of it clearly, as her eyes wandered to the ceiling giving her a dreamy look. Abruptly the look disappeared as the next words she spoke were not at all pleasant. "He's going to lure you in…and let's just say he's not going to let you or Ron off Scott free when he's done with the two of you."

Pure horror spread across Harry's face. Being done with Harry would mean him dropping dead on the floor, but what was that with Ron? Harry's eyes which had been half-closed from drowsiness immediately became thoroughly alert. He would not allow it…Harry would have to follow if Voldemort dared to take Ron. Was Harry expected to sit there and watch as his best friend was taken by a mad man? Voldemort had already been the cause of too many deaths…his parents, and then a mere 3 months ago he'd killed the closest thing to a parent he would ever have…Sirius'. Harry thought of what he'd seen in Grimmauld place during his first visit, as it was the Order's headquarters. Mrs. Weasley cowering against a dark wall, her whole body shaking with sobs. And there in front of her lay the dead limp, motionless body of her youngest son dead. Then it had been an illusion…it was all becoming real, much too real for his liking. Harry fought back the tears that threatened to form within the shadow of his eyes. He just couldn't take it anymore! Voldemort wouldn't take away his friends…no sacrifices would be made for Harry's sake!

Hot tears of anger and frustration began to rise, escaping at last. To Harry's embarrassment Hermione looked up into his eyes to see him crying. Lightly she placed her hands behind his neck and pulled his face within an inch of hers. It was an act of sympathy…and act of friendship, nothing more and nothing less. She had to try and convince him all would be okay, even if she didn't believe it herself. They were both crying solid tears. No one was safe anymore; they were in danger at every moment.

"We're going to be okay…he'll be alright." Hermione spoke not from truth or reality, but from desire and hope. Her voice had reduced to a gentle like whisper. "Dumbledore won't allow it…he'll keep him safe." she didn't even believe herself; the lies were not convincing her anymore. The two of them knew the truth, and it hurt terribly to think about. There was only so much the man could do, and sometimes…it just wasn't enough. Dumbledore had tried to keep Sirius safe and away from the world, but in the end the story remained the same. Just as with Harry's parents deaths…Voldemort would manage to get Ron in, or being him out. There was no stopping someone as foul as the Dark Lord…but Harry's thoughts were brought to an abrupt end as he realized the actions he would be forced to take.

"I won't fall for any of this. There won't be any need to lure me in…I'll be there waiting for him even before he thinks of acting on his plan." Harry would end this game of hide and seek and face his fear. He could die a hero or live as a murderer, each option as terrible as the next. Harry's death would leave the magical and even muggle world in grief and horror, and he knew it! Once he was gone people would feel as if hope was buried six feet under with their once beloved hero. Harry knew at that moment he would do whatever it took to save those he loved…the world would have to stand aside as he saved not them, but those he truly cared for.

Hermione pressed her forehead to his and let out a gentle sigh. It was not a sigh of grief or even despair but acceptance. "We know you are brave…we've always known." She said struggling to continue, but she spoke clearly as ever. "The existence of the magical world depends on you…and you alone."

Harry became slightly confused as to what she was implying. She began to whimper, tears began to fall ever harder then before. "I can't lose you…o-or Ronald. I need you…I need him…don't leave me! Don't let him die…N-No one can die." She knew what she was saying was far beyond Harry's control. Save the world…but I'm just a teenage boy! He was far too young for all of this. Sixteen was far too young to be asked so much of, and for the situation to have such grave consequences. His thoughts brought him no comfort…but as him and Hermione's eyes locked, he knew he had to pull through not for him…not for her but for everyone.

Now he knew all…he needed to save Ron, while keeping himself alive in the process. Together they cried, faces but an inch from one another, foreheads touching lightly. He felt slightly embarrassed. He knew he must look silly crying like this in front of his best friend, but such a feeling was overpowered by all the grief they shared.

The trio was now in jeopardy, and for the two who knew of the consequences it was causing almost too much pain to bear. How would they tell him…tell Ron that he'd been dragged into the whole mess all because of him…Harry. Of course Ron was loyal, he'd shown his ability in their first year but still, there was a limit on how much the poor boy could take! The thoughts running through his mind at that particular moment made any form of thinking a struggle. He continued to sob, Hermione trembling in his embrace, which he quickly tightened in hopes of calming her. The pair of them paid no notice that it was the middle of the night, or to the fact that their only source of light had failed them, leaving them in complete darkness. Looking forward he looked at Hermione's closed eyes, which were now directly level with his. Absent-mindedly Harry leaned forward pressing his lips gently against those of Hermione whose were soft and warm beneath his own…

Abruptly her eyes opened wide with shock yet still she did not pull away. Eyelids fluttering, she closed them tight once again as the kiss became deeper. Harry ran a gentle hand through her frizzy hair but thought nothing of it. To Harry's dismay it was Hermione who pulled away first. Slowly she removed her mouth from his letting out a low sigh. Hesitantly she opened her eyes only to stare right into those of Harry, shining brightly in the dark. Hermione's expression was one he just couldn't figure out. Perhaps Harry's tears had seized at the touch of her lips, but hers had not. Their eyes remained locked, but no words were said…her eyes showed more then words ever could.

A loud smash from behind them jolted them both from their thoughts back to reality. The mesmerized look upon Hermione's face vanished as she looked over Harry's shoulder, standing on tip toes. Harry still grasping Hermione's hand, very tediously began to turn placing himself by her side. Whatever...whoever had caused such a commotion had disappeared. To his terror, Harry heard footsteps creeping up toward them from behind. He quickly whipped around, releasing Hermione's hand.

A boy stood there looking at him with an icy cold expression, his eyes looking at thought they'd turned to stone. The hurt behind his eyes was absolutely terrifying. Harry had never seen him like this…as a matter of fact he'd never seen a look equivalent to the glare next sent in his direction. A hint of betrayal flashed rapidly behind his eyes before immediately changing to a stare of pure hatred. Harry felt the tension in the room exceed his wildest imagination. He didn't dare speak as the sense of loathing he felt for himself frightened him. A twisted smile spread across the boys face as he slowly stepped into the moonlight, his red hair and freckles standing out vividly before them.


	2. Victim of Betrayal

The Victim of Betrayal

By Nasha Brownridge

"Gone for a midnight stroll then?" Ron's voice was cold and loathing. It was apparent that he was trying to keep calm and contain his fury, but was failing miserably. Hermione hung close to Harry, afraid of what was to come. Just as her trembling seized, she began again, shaking violently beside him. Oh how he wished he could rid her of any fear she was feeling at that moment. To his own surprise he found himself wondering, and questioning his feelings toward Hermione. Did he really love her? The question pounded within his head, giving him an enormous headache which to his dismay, he could not ignore. For a reason unknown Harry found himself doubting what he felt toward her now was anything but love. He'd always felt an attraction towards Hermione…he was so confused about the whole situation…about what they'd just done…what he'd just done. Ron knew none of this and Harry was positive he'd arrived just in time to see the pair of them snogging passionately. Perfect…Harry thought to himself, this is just great! Ron was pacing back and forth before them, head hung as he stared silently at the red and gold rug. When he spoke next the hatred in his voice became faint. The hurt in his voice was enough to make anyone cry out from shame. Hermione bit her lower lip, as Harry glanced out the nearest picture window. The night sky was a perfect midnight blue, stars all glowing brightly.

"I suppose you do this all the time right? Sneaking out to be alone away from wandering eyes?" Ron looked at the pair of them as he spoke, his eyes flickering every few seconds between them. "And you've been hiding it from me all along, haven't you…haven't you?" he repeated louder the second time. "I mean I understand you not wanting the whole school to know, but me?" Harry knew, though he'd never said it strait out, that Ron fancied Hermione. Not only was that the cause of his pain and anger but now he assumed it to be more then it was. Surprisingly it was Hermione who spoke first.

"Ron, it's not like that…It's not like that at all! You've got it all wrong, I swear. I woke Harry -"she was cut of abruptly by Ron's high-pitched voice.

"Shut up Hermione…Shut the bloody hell up! Don't you think you've lied to me enough! Stop covering for the unloyal bastard! JUST STOP IT!" he had completely snapped at Hermione. Harry was used to the two of them bickering away endlessly, but never would Ron have dared to say something so cruel like he'd just done. Hermione glided backward in fear and Harry quickly followed suit. Harry had the capacity to understand perfectly why Ron was upset, but to call her a liar when she had not said even one word of a lie…that was just wrong. Harry could take Ron's hateful remark; he'd heard much worst from the Slytherin's. But it was different when the words were coming from the lips of your best mate. It was true that Hermione had all the right to talk; just as much as either of the boys.

"She can talk if she wants Ron; she's in this as much as anyone! You know what? I'm not even going to bother explaining anything to you! Don't go yelling at anyone, if you don't even know what you saw, alright?" Harry's words were full of confidence, though he spoke through gritted teeth.

"D-Don't know what I saw! Don't know what I saw? I'd think it was quite clear…maybe you'll think next time about who could be watching before you go sticking your tongue down her throat again!" Ron spat in Harry's direction, missing him by inches. Harry had jumped to the side but the puddle of spit did not land onto the carpet, but rather landed directly on Hermione's black buckled shoe. Looking to Ron with an expression of pure disgust, she bent down to wipe her shoe clean with the sleeve of her robes. Ron began to flush, now completely frustrated. As mad as Ron was, he still fancied Hermione and had not meant to spit on anything owned by her. However, Hermione's next words confused the lot of them making him even unsure of how he felt.

"What you just saw…I-It meant nothing, I swear!" her voice had now become almost too desperate. "Trust me Ron, I-I…love you." She finished faintly, clapping her hands to her mouth. The words she'd said were only half true. Perhaps she had feelings for Ron…but he was not the only one. She looked to Harry, and almost wanted to wink but kept from doing so in fear of giving off the wrong message. She had always known there would come the day she'd have to choose between the two boys…both being her bestfriends; she'd just hoped it wouldn't come this soon. "That never should have happened." Her tone was apologetic, as she looked at Harry, her brown eyes looking miserable. She couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed the kiss, and she couldn't say it was her first either. But right then, Krum did not seem too important to her…a friend and pen pal was all he was to her now, though back in fourth year he'd obviously been more.

Ron's reaction had been unexpected. He stared wide eyed at Hermione for quite some time, never breaking eye contact with her. Within seconds after he finally broke his gaze he turned around rapidly, seizing the nearest object. With great force he whipped the giant glass vase to the far end of the room where it shattered into thousands of pieces as it made contact with the stone wall. "TRUST…YOU THINK I SHOULD TRUST YOU!" by then he was screaming in fury. Finally he'd managed to ignore all other emotion and push it into the back of him mind. Shaking horribly he seized a nearby painting and snapped it hard over his knee. The portrait which Ron snapped bellowed with terror. )It's contents being a young official looking man with blonde slicked back hair and cold grey eyes.) Ron threw the two halves of the painting to the ground as he continued to yell. "LOVE, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, LOVE IS SOMETHING BOOKS CAN'T TEACH YOU HERMION!" he gave her a reproachful stare. "MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU'RE RUBBISH AT IT!" he ended, the finality in his voice ending his shouting. He took several deep breaths as though to consider resuming his yelling. Instead he ran over to a small table and seized box which was made partially of stone and glass. The time he decided to through something at Harry's ankles. Harry pushed Hermione back and the object just barely missed him. Ron's attempt to harm him had not exactly failed. The glass sprung up cutting deep into his legs. A moan escaped his lips which he immediately pressed tight together. He knew this was a situation he had to refrain from showing weakness…and it was not the first he'd encountered. Ron began advancing toward them from across the room.

"Stay back," Harry whispered in an undertone to Hermione as she stood from being knocked over. She however, did not listen by any means but rather stood directly beside him grasping his forearm. Her clench was tight, making him lose all circulation in his hand and fingers. His gaze remained steadily on Ron as he slowly continued to approach showing no sign of fear. Their eyes met briefly and the feeling of loss he'd felt earlier reappeared in the pit of his stomach. Ron would not forgive or forget this time…he'd reached his breaking point. To Harry's horror, Ron whipped out his wand and stabbed Harry painfully in the chest. Failing to keep it in, Harry let out a gasp. Hermione's jaw dropped, staring open mouthed at the two of them, but kept herself from moving even an inch.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived to blow your mind." Ron spoke now to Hermione, sounding like he was trying to understand, or possibly even tell her how she felt. "And I thought you were different then everyone out there. Comes to show that nothing's as it seems! You're just the same!" somehow he faked disappointment in his voice before turning upon Harry, jabbing his wand harder into Harry's chest. Holding in a second gasp, Harry took a deep breath. Controlling his temper was not one of his many strengths. The glare given by his best friend was hard to withstand, but he stood strong. To see such hatred in single person's eyes gave Harry the shivers. Checking each thing he listed on each finger he began to speak, sounding nothing like the Ron Harry knew.

"Harry do you have any idea what it's like to be me…any at all?" he was apparently on the verge of tears. "You're famous," he said putting up one long spindly finger. "You're talented, brave, center of everything," he put up another three almost identical fingers. His voice seemed almost mocking, echoing throughout Harry's mind. "You're smart…well smarter then me." He added with a slight glance to Hermione. (Everyone knew she was the best witch of her age.) He held up another finger before resuming to his list. "I could go on forever if I cared to! You're funny, teachers pet, or should I say Dumbledore's pet, you don't look half bad!" he blushed slightly as he spoke. Ever since the first day on the train when Harry had pulled out a handful of wizards coins Ron couldn't help but feel inferior to Harry, even when it came to appearance or the public eye. "Oh yes, can't forget that you're filthy rich and you probably have more galleons in your pocket then we have in our vault at Gringotts!" Harry's thoughts brought him to their fourth year; one of the few occasions Ron had ever mentioned his envy toward the fortune which lay in an underground vault in the wizard bank. Staring to the floor, Ron began shuffling his feet on the clean carpet. Just then Harry realized he was wearing his too-small pale blue teddy bear pajamas along with his usual worn-down slippers. There were so many emotions and thoughts rushing through his head he found it impossible to seize one. Was he mad at Ron? Of course he was...what was that stabbing pain in his chest? Harry felt both anger and guilt, along with the sympathy he'd always felt towards the Weasley family. Before he was willing to accept the sympathy creeping into his voice and mind he needed to make something clear. He began to speak quicker and quicker as the unwanted tone began to slowly creep into his speech.

"W-What haven't I got!" bellowed Harry, clearly stunned. How could Ron say that...he of all people knew the horrors of which Harry had faced in the past? Putting a finger to his chin, he began imitating Ron lifting a finger for each thing he listed. "Lets see here...a family," he raised on finger. "A mum, dad, sibling, proper guardians, privacy, a normal life. Oh and not to mention the closest thing I'll ever have to a father is, I don't know...DEAD!" Harry couldn't help but bring up his dead godfather. Tears welled in his eyes as the memory of Sirius' face as he fell through the fell appeared clear as ever in his mind, but no matter how hard he resisted they would not stay welled in his eyes for much longer. "A-And if you feel I need to continue then...they you're a lot thicker then even I thought!" Harry lied. It was obvious he felt no such thing toward Ron, and doubted he ever would.

Hermione stood completely and utterly speechless. Not only had she fell silent from fear or nerves but from knowledge. Since fourth year she'd known something like this would come. Okay, so she hadn't expected it to come so soon, or in the middle of the night, but she'd known. This was not about her anymore, but a battle between two best friends. However devastating to watch and to bear, there was nothing she could do...at least not yet and she knew it. There was tension in the room that could not be broken.

As Ron went to speak, he was interrupted by a now calmer Harry. Though the words he spoke were hateful, his tone was definitely not anymore. The sympathy he'd held back had now replaced his sarcastic angry tone. "If you think I'd rather a fortune then my own parents..." he began, not even bothering to finish his sentence."Ron, you need to believe us! I know what we did, and I know what we meant. I need you now...but I'm not going to sit here and beg you...I mean come on how th-" he stopped himself, as he knew what he was about to say was not exactly polite. Until the last bit, his voice was desperate, but he was not pleading with Ron...and he never would. Ron's expression was enough, without words, to tell Harry he didn't believe a word he'd just said. Nothing...Nothing Harry could say would make Ron believe, and that above all hurt. Hermione felt it had come her time to speak after her extended silence.

"With the second war beginning, we can't afford to have battles between order members," it was clear she was trying to convince him of everything. She continued in a slow, confident whisper. "Maybe I'm rubbish at everything not taught in a book, but I know we need to stick together. We're all in danger...No ones safe now that Voldemort - "Ron flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord, but she did not let his whimper interfere with what she had to say."Is back and out in the open. Don't you remember the sorting hats song last year...it wasn't just singing rubbish, it was the truth and good advice!" she said eyeing the both of them, not only Ron. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Ron, after hearing what she had to say, would be lost for words...but he was not alone. Harry had absolutely no idea how to respond, or react to what she'd just said. Of course he remembered...he remembered every word! Without thinking he said the first sentence he could properly form.

"You're not rubbish at anything..." he muttered gently, speaking words of utmost encouragement. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders as she began to tremble once again, showing she was still afraid of Ron's reaction. With a weak smile she looked to the floor, her shaking subsiding. Through their years of twists and surprise, they should have learned to expect the unexpected. Nothing could have prepared them from what Ron did next. Though is expression alone was enough, his actions were the proof of his fury.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he screamed at Harry, whipping out his wand which he'd tucked back in the side pocket of his pajamas. His arms were shaking, but Harry would not let go of Hermione. This was becoming far too serious, blown out of proportion and things seemed to get more dangerous by the second. "LET HER GO!" Ron continued to scream. How could no one have woken and came to their aid? Looking around Harry saw no one but him, Hermione and his best friend gone mad. His eyes wandered searching helplessly...why wasn't anyone coming? "DON'T MAKE ME..." Ron himself hadn't thought quite that far ahead. There was an agonizing moment of silence as Ron thought...what could he do? Like rapid-fire his anger was rising through him, spreading through his very veins. This was far beyond his breaking point, and he couldn't take it.

"STUPEFY," Ron sent the stunning spell directly at Harry's chest, but thankfully Harry's reflexes were far too good. Now he realized his quidditch training could be used for a lot more then just catching the golden snitch. Without thought he automatically pulled Hermione to the ground as Ron smashed the end table with his clenched fist. Harry used this stall to his advantage to speak to Hermione, in a bare whisper.

"Go to your dormitory...now!" he ordered urgently, panic in his eyes. "Stay there, and don't let a single student leave their own, got it?" he was sure she understood the importance of the matter, but none the less she would not leave and he knew it. Her safety was worth a shot...he would not let her or anybody get hurt at the hands of Ron. Just as Harry had expected, Hermione shook her head vigorously, and whispered a response in a definite tone.

No way! Look at him he'll hurt you!" she spoke rapidly, slurring her words together. "Harry he'll kill you!" her eyes were once again wide from fright, and she meant what she said. She stopped shaking to try and show self-confidence, though still he wasn't exactly sure if she was staging her bravery or not. They were crouched behind a red couch, kneeling on all fours.

"He won't kill me...he can't! Please Hermione, just go..." if he could have said anything to confuse her it was that. Telling her he couldn't kill her seemed to flip a switch in her mind, and she would want to know what he'd meant by that, or if he'd not meant it literally. As she went to speak, he pressed his index finger to her lips. "Not now...just get out of here!" now he'd begun to plead with her, his tone still desperate as before. Quickly he seized her hands and helped her to her feet. To their horror, Ron stood directly infront of the couch. Slowly he began to circle the couch, a twisted grin upon his face. The two of them were trapped...and they were scared.


	3. Shattered

**Shattered**

**By Nasha Brownridge**

"Should've known." Ron said, a smile erupting on his face. His smile was not happy, nor sarcastic but mischievous and loathing. "You always have been...You're the best seeker for centuries." he was now inches away from the frightened pair. Putting his forearm to her chest, Harry forcefully pushed Hermione behind him in attempt to protect her. Ron continued to speak, his expression remaining the same, though now with a hint of false disappointment. "Too bad I'm such a horrible wizard, because if I weren't I assure you that I would've hit you with the worst spell I knew..." Ron spoke with confidence, though Harry was sure inside he was feeling sorry for himself.

Why Ron kept trying to fight his strength...his reflexes, Harry did not know. Ron swung hard; hoping this time his fist would collide with the side of Harry's head. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, Ron would never manage to win in muggle-duelling. Harry ducked just in time, though he did feel a rush of air as the clenched fist narrowly missed his ear. After passing, Harry expected to hear Ron cry out in frustration, or perhaps smash the nearest vase, but his fist did not continue through the air. This time his attempt to harm had not failed...with a loud smacking sound, Ron's fist collided head-on with Hermione's face. Immediately her nose began to bleed as she covered her face with her shaking hands. Tears rolled down her face but her eyes had been shut tightly. She fell to her knees, leaning back onto her feet. Ron's expression drastically changer from anger to pure horror. Each attempt to speak failed, Ron's words continuing to get lost in emotion. Harry went down to his knees pulling Hermione into a tight embrace, stroking her hair softly while muttering in an undertone. Oddly, Ron was the first to speak.

"A-Are you okay..." he muttered worriedly. It was clear that he'd not set out to hit Hermione. It seemed Harry's turn to get angry. Fuming, they all knew everything had gotten out of hand...far beyond an average fight. Someone had been hurt seriously, which surely was enough proof to say it had all gone too far.

"OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OKAY...YOU - YOU FOOL!" he yelled, arms spread wide above his head. "WAIT TO GO RON, YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU RON...SERIOUSLY ARE YOU!" at this point he was yelling even louder then he thought possible, his voice now at a volume equivalent to that of a fright train. His voice was echoing into the silence following his words. Instantly, he covered Hermione's ears as his voice reached full volume, not wanting to hurt her anymore. Keeping Hermione tight in his arms was difficult, as he wanted nothing more then to strike Ron hard in the face. Thoughtfully Harry handed the wounded Hermione a box of tissues which had fallen from the side table.

Ron crumbled beneath Harry's stare, eyes wide in fright. It was hard to believe two boys who had once been nothing but the best of friends were not feeling an extraordinary sense of loathing toward one another. It seemed to Harry only yesterday when the two of them could be seen cracking jokes or inventing horrible and depressing answers to their latest divination homework. Suddenly everything felt so distant, torn from his mind. He wanted nothing more then to relive those moments when they'd been happy...when they'd been friends. He would ask for nothing more if he could take back what he'd done to anger Ron this much. Deep inside he knew all was lost. Even a time-turner could not fix what had happened. All sympathy Harry had felt for Ron vanished into thin air. How dare he assume things before he even cared to understand? Had what he'd done really been as horrible or as wrong as they were all making it out to be?...Well of course it is, he thought miserably...he obviously fancies Hermione, and he is your best friend...

"H-Harry...I-I'm...err?" it had been silent for so long that Harry jumped to his feet, releasing Hermione. Ron cleared his throat nervously to help him in his attempt to form a proper sentence. "Harry..." he said, repeating his name once again. Without doubt anyone could assume that Ron was furious for what he'd seen, but he could not stand to see Harry so angry with him. Only once had he heard Harry yell at him like that, but never...never had he seen such fire burning within those vivid green eyes. To Ron, that was just one time too many for him to try and withstand. There were so many things he had to say, (none of them being very nice), yet he just couldn't bring himself to do it...or say anything at all. Apart from his apology, (said in a very timid whisper), he could not muster up the courage to say anything more.

"Sorry." he mumbled as though speaking to his worn down slippers rather then Harry who stood now directly in front of him. Ron knew an apology couldn't possibly be enough to calm Harry or take back what he'd said...or what he'd done. No matter how hard he tried, he could not accept what they'd done. Even if he learned to forgive, he would never forget. However much he wished to have not seen a thing, what happened had happened and he hardly wanted to take responsibility. To both Ron and Hermione's amazement, Harry shook his head, eyes softening considerably.

"Don't." he began loudly, before immediately dropping his voice. "But I happen to know someone else who deserves It." he said in an undertone so only Ron could hear. "Go on then mate." he said still quietly. Cocking one eyebrow, Harry clapped him hard on the back, almost with enough force to send Ron falling forward. Shuffling his feet he moved cautiously toward Hermione, who for the life of her would not look up. Several times Ron looked back, as though searching for some words of encouragement, but Harry refused to speak. Still etching closer, Ron stared absently to the floor, eyes flickering to Hermione every few seconds, but only briefly. After what seemed like hours of dragging his feet, taking ridiculously small steps Ron seemed mere inches from Hermione. Looking back once more to Harry, though he seemed to realize it was pointless, he turned back and kneeled on once leg, his back to the picture window.

"H-Hermione." he said, reaching out his arm to lift her chin, then seemed to think better of it and replaced his hand back to his side. Harry was anxious to hear what Ron had to say...like himself, Ron had never been very good with words, and often made a fool of himself when he attempted to sound smart or concerned. Something was different now...much different then any other scenario they'd been apart of. Ron was sorry...and he knew he needed to say it before it was too late That is, if it wasn't already. "Y-You didn't deserve that - well okay maybe you did but -" he was cut off in mid sentence as Harry cleared his throat loudly, his eyes shooting daggers as he stared angrily at Ron. Maybe he was bad with words, but he could be so unsympathetic sometimes! Harry was immediately annoyed, but kept to where he was. Ron winced slightly, looking back to Hermione. "No. You didn't deserve that Hermione...I...I...I'm sorry." said Ron, clearly struggling to apologize. Though she did raise her head slightly, Hermione did not return Ron's petulant gaze, but rather stared absently to her knees.

"It's okay." she whispered softly. Finally she looked up, but did not look anyone in the eyes. She looked to Harry who was ghostly pale and looking sadly to the floor. Burying her face within her hands, she whimpered and whispered almost silently once again. "It's okay..." she said, determinedly staring into her own hands, where all was black. Though looking at Hermione's trembling figure for a moment, he stood shaking and batting his eyelids quickly. Suddenly, coming from no where at all, it was a though he'd exploded into a sudden fit of pure rage. Harry was automatically on his feet, and Hermione became tense but did not look. Both of the onlookers were stiff with shock, and completely overcome with fright.

"IT'S - NOT - OKAY!" Ron roared loudly, arms thrashing about knocking over many unanimous objects from upon tabletops and paintings off walls. He seemed lost, head spinning from side to side...he didn't know what to do, where to go...all Ron wanted to do was hide, scream and getaway. It was not okay to him...nothing was okay. He'd hurt her, hurt himself and ruined everything he'd worked so hard to get, yet somehow it seemed all gone. "ITS NOT OKAY HERMIONE, IT NOT!" with that he rounded on Harry, looking helpless. "IT'LL NEVER BE OKAY...IT JUST WONT!" screaming as loud as he could, he continued thrashing about pulling countless painting from their place on the scratched walls. Harry didn't know what he could do to help his friend...he could go for help but what would that do? Ron backed up, spinning backward elbows out to his sides yelling pointlessly. With a painful smash his right elbow collided forcefully with the window shattering it to pieces. Harry ran fast as he could toward his friend, whose momentum was not slowed by the solid glass. He was spinning...falling...screaming, yet Harry could not understand the lifelessness of his face and body. It seemed almost that all life had been sucked from him, before he'd fallen. Just like Sirius, he was falling and Harry seemed to think only if he could reach and seize Ron by the robes he could save him...he felt so sure that Ron had only just passed through, and could be saved if only Harry had the guts...and Harry was going to try. Extending his arm, he leaned through the shattered window. But Ron was gone...he'd fallen, and was far beyond Harry's reach. Harry cried out into the night, leaning far enough out the window so that his feet were merely skimming the floor beneath him. Harry didn't dare look down...he knew what he'd see if he did, and it was nothing he wanted to accept. Cuts stinging every inch of his skin, Harry screamed in pain. Everything became silent; apart from his own muffled sobs...he could not see the horror-struck girl who kneeled gaping at him.

"I-I can't b-believe it!" she said, gasping for air. "H-Harry...Oh my god, Harry you killed Ron!"

**Note: Just to make it clear, Hermione had her head buried in her hands and did not see what actually happened. When she lifted her head all she saw was Harry reaching out the window, and was petrified as she thought he'd pushed him. Also, I thought you'd like to know I'm still planning chapter four so it may be a while…I'll try to post it A.S.A.P!**


	4. What have I done?

**What Have I Done?**  
**By Nasha Brownridge**

"Disciplinary hearing of the sixteenth of September," a loud voice sounded from the shadows of the large stone-like dungeon. A man stood a mere black figure within the darkness of the corner in which he stood. Somehow Harry was sure he recognized the slightly high-pitched voice, but was far to distracted to even care. He'd been summoned to a hearing because of a crime he most definitely had not committed. "into offences committed under both magical and muggle laws, in accordance with the murder of Ronald Bilius Weasley by Harry James Potter, current resident of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry immediately covered his sweaty face with his equally sweaty hands, blocking his expression from view. At that moment he could not believe he was being accused of murdering his best friend...as if losing Ron wasn't enough, he now had to sit trial and have everyone think him to be a suspect or a down-right murderer. Hesitantly, he removed his hands from his face and gasped as the man who'd been addressing their business in the courtroom stepped slowly from the shadows.

"Interrogators: Percy Ignatius Weasley, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Mafalda Irene Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office; Substitute Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Gilbert Ray Zonicle and Penelope Pernella Clearwater, Court Scribe." the voice of Percy Weasley echoed throughout the room, though it seemed the voice caught only Harry by surprise. Of course he'd heard news of a new minister, but never had anyone bothered to tell him it was an old friend. (Well, Percy had been his least favourite of the nine Weasley's, but nevertheless had always gotten along quite well with him.) Harry felt an incredible sense of loathing toward the Weasley brother; he'd not forgiven him for what he'd said about Arthur and the Weasley family. With much difficulty Harry kept himself from making a witty comment as Percy continued on. "Witness' for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and guests: Hermione Jane Granger and Luna Loraine Lovegood." said Percy, his eyes flickering to the doorway where the old man stood, the warmth in his eyes faded slightly. Usually at the sight of Dumbledore relief would overcome the one in distress, yet Harry knew it was far beyond his control. Unless Harry was horribly mistaken, murder was a major law and Dumbledore most definitely could not change it...not even for the boy who lived. Harry wanted to cry out into the silence...he wanted to scream at them all and prove his innocence, yet he found himself remaining completely silent. However, the silence within the room did not last, but Harry was not the one to speak. To everyone's disappointment Dumbledore did not say a word, or even take a seat he merely stood at the doorway showing no sign of emotion.

"The charges against the accused are as follows," began Percy, annoyed at Dumbledore's presence. The sound of ruffling papers filled the room, as he searched for the notes of which he needed to read off, being new as he was. Taking in a long, deep breath he continued, triumph burning within his eyes as he scanned the papers endlessly. "That he did knowingly, perhaps deliberately or accidentally and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, committed a murder in front of a witness at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on the fifteenth of September" said Percy, trying to catch Harry's eye, but Harry continued to look away. "Now as you are Harry James Potter, resident of number four Privet drive, is it true that on the fifteenth you pushed Ronald Bilius Weasley from a forty-second story window?" all eyes were now on Harry, but still he did not look up. His face began to burn a bright scarlet. What was he to say when they all believed him to be guilty? They'd never cared about what he had to say before, why would they now?

"I-I..." clearing his throat loudly, he tried again tugging at the collar of his tidy dress shirt. "I didn't push him." maybe he hadn't said much, but the impact of his words upon the Wizengamot was surprising. Many gasped, shook their heads and shot him looks of pure disbelief. Obviously...they all thought he was bluffing again. But hadn't the prophet told them all he hadn't been lying, and that he had been telling the truth all along? Either way it was clear they were annoyed. "I-I'm telling the truth! I didn't...I never...HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" bellowed Harry, unaware that he was now on his feet. Sure, he knew it wasn't very wise to scream at a room full of wizards who could decide his fate, yet still he couldn't resist any longer. "I haven't come to convince you all of some well thought out lie...so why can't you believe me? I've been here before, and even then you all sat there, convinced I was guilty! But you..." he said turning to Percy, with fire in his eyes. Before he could continue Dumbledore began walking down the slender isle toward Harry. His eyebrows furrowed, Harry turned away arms crossed and pulled to his chest. With feeble hands, Dumbledore gripped the back of Harry's chair looking down only to see a bunch of messy black hair.

"Now Harry that will do." he said, placing his right hand on Harry's shaking shoulder. Making the wise decision, Harry did not continue on his rant but his heart rate did not even begin to slow. Dumbledore's icy-blue eyes scanned the premises, looking into the eyes of each and every member of the Wizengamot. "You all seem to feel, that there is too much proof against what Harry is saying to care much for his story. I will not fail in telling you that there was more then one witness that night." said Dumbledore in his quiet, calm voice. It seemed Harry's turn to look at Dumbledore with utter disbelief. More then one witness...but he was sure it had been only him, Hermione and Ron in the common room that night. Was Dumbledore about to lie for his sake once again?

"In the common room from where Ronald fell that night, only two others saw what happened...Harry here, as well as Hermione Granger who is outside this room right now, under the care of Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody. I'm sure you have all been informed of what she thinks she saw, but outside she is also accompanied by another student by the name of Luna Lovegood." Luna, thought Harry curiously, but what is she doing here? "Luna is here on my request, though we may never need to bring her in for questioning. From below the window, two people stood and saw, perhaps from great distance, but never the less accurately, what happened." many whispers followed the small speech of Albus Dumbledore, though no one seemed to want to speak out loud. Harry jumped as the large entrance door swung open to reveal his ex-professor Remus Lupin, with his wand out and pointing to a floating stone-like basin. Once the basin had glided slowly into Dumbledore's outstretched arms, Lupin disappeared again behind the large doors. He'd seen that very pensieve quite a few times, and had entered its contents twice up to date. It contained nothing but memories of the headmaster, and Harry had even seen a memory which belonged not to Dumbledore but Severus Snape the potions master. Without warning, a loud cry sounded throughout the room, and all heads turned to stare and the newly instated Minister for Magic.

"What is this Dumbledore?" he said fiercely, following his jubilant cry. Harry wanted to jump once again to his feet and seize Percy 'round the throat but knew Dumbledore would not tolerate such behavior. Rubbing his knuckles as he'd seen Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's cronies do before, he took in several deep breaths in attempt to calm himself. "What in the world is this." he repeated again, signaling to the pensieve which had been placed with a loud clatter on the floor. Many of the witch's and wizards of the Wizengamot nodded their heads, clearly curious to know why he'd summoned the pensieve into the courtroom. Harry was sure they knew what it was, they were not stupid. By "What is this?" he was sure Percy had meant what it was doing in the trial. "And who exactly is this other person who witnessed my bro-I mean Ronald's murder? You said yourself it was only Hermione Granger and Harry in the room -" he was cut off abruptly by Dumbledore's still calm voice.

"I also said that there were two other witnesses, **not** in the room when this unfortunate mishap took place. Below the window there were two others, one being a student and one belonging to staff that saw not only as Ron fell, but what happened near the window before and after. That night specifically I happened to be following a student," everyone in the room had the sense to realize of which student he was speaking. Luna of course..."...who had been out of their bed in the late hours of the night. I being focused on the girl, who was mere meters ahead of me, was not quick in the uptake. Luna tried to slow Ron as he fell, but I was not quick enough." said Dumbledore, deep regret sounding through his calm, wholehearted speech. So Dumbledore had tried to save Ron...but he'd failed. "I tried my best not to ask too much of the shocked student, but I was quick to act. I sent an owl to his mother, and instructed Luna to my office. I explained to her in full detail how to insert her memory or thought into this pensieve...and she succeeded in doing so quickly. Not long after, I met her there and did the same...so here I have proof...or should I say near proof that Harry committed no such crime." with those words, he concluded.

"Proffes- Arg, I mean Dumbledore!" said Percy frustrated with his own mistake. The habit of calling him by "professor" had not yet worn off, but now Percy felt superior to a headmaster...he was minister. "Memories can be changed...they can be tampered with and turned to lies!" he spat, looking to Dumbledore with a stare of pure hatred. Somehow Dumbledore managed to ignore the look completely, something no one else could have achieved. As Percy went to speak again, Dumbledore raised a hand and muttered "silence" before going into an explanation of his defense.

"Yes that is true, however if you chose to listen to me as you used to in your school days, you'd understand that is why I sent Ms.Lovegood strait to my office before her memory could change in anyway. Now if their will be no further interruptions I would like to invite both Ms.Granger and Lovegood into the courtroom. Hermione had been injured in muggle dueling, and does not know what she saw...and I feel she deserves to see it now from real perspective." said Dumbledore thoughtfully motioning to the door. "If you would Alastor...Remus?" The doors flew open with a flick of Dumbledore's wand, and there stood four figures, each had already been mentioned. Harry winced as he saw Hermione, face covered in bandages staring him strait in the eyes, looking positively frightened. Harry wanted nothing more then to run forward and pull her into a hug and tell her everything would be alright...but he couldn't. He went to stand but Dumbledore with his arm across Harry's chest, pushed him back down. Once Lupin, Moody, Luna and Hermione had all been seated, the constant whispers stopped, and the room was silent apart from Dumbledore's footsteps, as he paced the room. "Now, if you could all be so kind as to not speak while others are trying to observe..." he stared over his half-moon spectacles to the three teenagers in the room, "That would be greatly appreciated." his voice was stern, and none of them would dare disobey.

Dumbledore reached within his robes before immediately removing his hand, which was now grasping his wand tightly. Harry closed his eyes tight. He had absolutely no will to relive the moment when he'd lost Ron...living it once had been bad enough, let alone experiencing it again. Through his thick eyelids all he could see was a glittering silver mist, glowing in front of him. He was almost positive, that each member of the Wizengamot would now see that Ron had fell, followed moments **after** by Harry reaching out the window. Just as he had on the night of Sirius' death, in Dumbledore's office he'd made the situation raise from the pensieve, rather then make them all plunge into the depths of the silvery substance. Harry had to admit; even in his time of great despair that Dumbledore was brilliant...the pensieve was indeed an extraordinary way to prove Harry's innocence. Thoughts of brilliance lasted only a moment in Harry's mind. The expression upon Ron's face when he'd fallen flashed before his eyes, and then that of Sirius as he fell through the veil. Tears were forming, not for the first time in the last twenty-four hours, burning behind his closed eyelids. He didn't dare open his eyes before he was sure the memory had sunk back down into the basin. Harry rubbed at his eyes, leaving them red and puffy, but his vision was not blurred. To his right he saw Hermione, looking to the floor with her gorgeous brown eyes wide from shock. Her lips were moving, but no one was listening, but him.

"What have I done..."


	5. All for Nothing

* * *

All For Nothing  
By Nasha Brownridge

"If you don't mind my asking, how exactly does one manage to fall through a window if he indeed had not been pushed...answer that if you feel you are so wise...go on then." said Percy, with a crooked smile. Harry had always known Percy to be arrogant, but naive?...that was too much. Every single person in the Wizengamot seemed convinced after viewing the memory within the pensieve, yet it just wasn't enough for Percy was it? Gritting his teeth, Harry rubbed the back of his neck looking about the room. In robes of magenta and gold, a wizard sat at the front of the many rows of witches and wizards, but he stood out. Clearly this was the man earlier named substitute chief warlock. His short brown hair split only to reveal his left eye which was a bright hazel. There was something about the man that struck Harry as odd...there was a joy behind his eyes that seemed permanent, despite the horrible situation. Only did he break his stare when he heard Dumbledore speak in his usual calm tone.

"Ah Percy...you haven't changed at all since I saw you last. Of course, I could be horribly wrong...you just can't trust the memory of an old man these days." said Dumbledore. It was amazing how he could keep so calm, while the fire in his eyes remained. "You always were...one could say ambitious or -" whether Dumbledore continued or not was a mystery to all. A much louder voice sounded about the room, and everyone seemed much more interested in what the boy had to say, even over Albus Dumbledore's words of the past.

"Yea, you were ambitious, sure. Anyone with eyes can see you're nothing but scum." Harry's own voice seemed to have attracted the attention of every single pair of eyes within the room. He couldn't have cared less about the attention. For a year now, he'd waited to tell Percy how he felt, and no matter how serious the circumstances he would say it all now. Ever since Ron had received the letter in their fifth year, speaking of his madness, Harry had pushed thoughts of hatred to the back of his mind. But now...he would not wait or procrastinate...now he'd say what needed said.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I read the letter you sent Ron...I know what you think of me. You think I'm mad, and you obviously think I'm capable of murder too. Now you're standing there, and you pretend that you're unaffected by your dead brother, but deep down I know Percy...you miss you're family, and the life you left behind. Maybe your dream of becoming minister came true but you have nothing left...not a friend, or a mother...you betrayed your own father! No, there no one there, they all see what some saw all along...Arrogance." said Harry hotly, face so red that he wouldn't have been surprised if steam began protruding from his ears. "I don't care what you have to say, or even what you think of me. I'm telling you all..." his eyes scanned the room, secretly pleading with them all. There was no one left to impress..."...I didn't kill Ron!" No one seemed to notice that this was very unlike Harry...it just wasn't a very Harry-like thing to say. But he no longer cared who he was, or who they wanted him to be...Ron was dead and there was no bringing him back. Harry felt a small, soft hand grasp his own firmly. Whipping his head around, he saw Hermione, looking to everyone with a very stern look.

"He didn't kill him!" said Hermione in a final tone from beside him. Just as Percy went to speak she began yelling louder to drown out his voice. "I-I was wrong! Don't...I should never have told anyone, when I didn't know! I mean...I thought I knew, but I was wrong." she said in a quizzical tone. As much as Harry appreciated what she was saying, he knew her words were having no affect. Leaning in closer, Harry whispered softly in her ear, sounding quite unsure.

"Hermione...you didn't do anything wrong. Do you remember all those times we accused the wrong person? It's just that again only now it came between us. Yelling at him - " he mumbled, jerking his neck in the direction of Percy, " - won't bring h-him back." he said with a small stutter...he just couldn't bring himself to say the name of their friend, and he knew for that Hermione would be grateful. Obviously, she was taking Ron's death hardly better then himself.At first Harry thought she'd listened and would immediately seize her yelling...that is until she resumed quite unaffected, completely ignoring his words. (Though he could have sworn he spotted a tear forming in her eye.)

"How could you! He was your brother...YOUR BROTHER!" she said, fuming. Percy looked as though he'd just been slapped hard across the face multiple times. "Harry tried to save him! You saw it for yourself...but-but you can't stand to see your brother die without someone being punished, can you?" said Hermione courageously. "CAN YOU! she repeated. Harry could not believe the bravery of which Hermione was showing there in the courtroom. Hermione, being deathly afraid of consequences and trouble was yelling at the minister of magic, without even a care of how they would react. It was obvious Ron's death was hitting her hard, and she was trying to conceal her pain with anger. Clearly she couldn't stand to see Percy, Ron's brother act as though nothing significant had happened, when inside she was bleeding. If Hermione wouldn't take it, why should he have to? Harry looked to Percy no longer seeing a grown man in magenta robes, who was an official member of the ministry...he was not the minister of magic anymore. Now to Harry, he was the same as he'd always been...the same boy he'd been two years ago.

"You are Percy Weasley, a member of the greatest family I have ever known! You believed in the ministry and betrayed your own family...you were scared weren't you? Just like the rest of you..." he said nodding toward the many members of the Wizengamot. "He was scared to go out and face the real world...You were all too scared to face the truth. In the end it's all the same...Voldemort's back, and you lost it all for nothing...NOTHING!" he bellowed, as everyone in the room flinched at the sound of the Dark Lords name.

"HE'S NO BROTHER OF MINE!" Percy bellowed at the pair, anger rising in his voice. No matter how hard he tried, Harry could see the pain in his eyes. "You call being minister nothing now do you?" he said eyes narrowing to mere slits. If you don't mind, I believe it's about time someone proved the boy who lived exactly what punishment is. Unlike the many others before you, I will not show you any mercy. You murdered Ronald Weasley...and if there's no objection I'd like to get on with my day and perhaps get a cup of tea. Penelope could you do that for me?" he said sounding horribly bossy. Percy's eyes widened...not only did _someone_ have an objection..._They all did! _Each member of the Wizengamot stood in turn followed by Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody and even Luna who stood oddly with her hand to her chest...but it was none of those pupils which made his heart skip a beat. It was Hermione at his side who stood bravely once again, smiling down at him. Something in knowing he was not alone after all made him smile, however nervously it was. Percy looked as though someone had just pushed him into the ice-cold waters of the lake. "What the-" he began, but no one wanted to hear what he had to say. Even Penelope Clearwater, who Harry recognized to be Percy's Hogwarts girlfriend stood, arms crossed tightly at her chest.

"I'm afraid..." it seemed about time for Dumbledore to speak, and that he did. Softly he cut into every single whisper in the room "This seems far more important to afternoon tea if you ask me." he said with a twinkle in his eye. Swiftly he sat, lifting his robes to his ankles as to not step upon them. "However, the decision is not mine, but it is that of the Wizengamot. Ah..." he sighed looking over his half-moon spectacles. "Why not begin with Mr.Zonicle over there...how does that sound?" said Dumbledore softly. Without waiting for the minister's response, the man Harry had been looking at earlier stood abruptly, almost knocking over his chair.

"M-Minister, if you don't mind my saying I do think there is enough evidence of Mr. Potters innocence, and I feel that any further inquiry is unnecessary." he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his forefinger before he began ruffling the many papers in his hands. "Perhaps the young mans record is not exactly...clean," said the man as he scanned the papers. "but either way, he was cleared of all charges and for good reason. It's the only fair thing to do...I mean, do you really want to put an innocent boy into Azkaban? See here..." he said with a frown, looking to Harry and winking slightly so only he could see. Everyone had now taken their seat, but they all looked as nervous as he was feeling. Without further inquiry, the man continued to speak. "Well then that's settled...all in favour of innocence?"

Harry couldn't bare to look...what if despite all that they'd seen and heard, they still did not believe him? What if he had to return to the castle only to collect his things and leave as a nobody? He closed his eyes tight, gripping the arms of the chair firmly in his hands. The sound of a foot stamping, and a click of Percy's fingers told him someone was not happy. Harry jumped about a foot out of his seat as he felt two arms wrap themselves around his neck, as someone sat graciously in his lap. Hardly daring to open his eyes, he squinted slightly and at last opened his eyes wide. The happiness in her gorgeous brown eyes gave it all away. He didn't need the kiss on the cheek, or the phrase whispered in his ear to know...

"You got off Harry...We can go now!"

**Note: Unlike all other characters in this chapter and those prior to it, Gilbert Zonicle is my own creation. Basically, this is my disclaimer. I am not JK Rowling and would never claim to be (though I don't think I'd ever be mistaken...) so yes...hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *


	6. Mirror, Mirror Tell Me Lies

**Mirror, Mirror Tell Me Lies**

**By Nasha Brownridge**

Hermione had never been in Dumbledore's office before, causing her to gasp upon entering. Surely she would have been much more interested if she hadn't just witnessed the death of her best friend, and the trial of another. A phrase continued to echo throughout Harry's mind...the voice of an old man, nonetheless wise. _"To the well organized mind death is but the next great adventure..." _Harry could remember those words like no other, yet never had they shown real meaning until that moment. However clear the meaning to him now, it did nothing but increase the pain he was feeling...the guilt he felt now that Ron was dead. Of all people, he'd not been at all ready for death...there was so much he'd wanted to do and to say, but now...all prospects were black, and it was all over.

"H-Harry what is this?" said an exasperated voice, which seemed distant to him now. Turning upon his heel he saw Hermione standing in front of a large golden mirror. Her expression was enough to tell him his memory had not failed him this time...the mirror which stood so innocently in front of her was the cause of many men gone mad. That mirror...was the Mirror of Erised. "I-I don't get it...is this real?" she cried, staring wide eyed at whatever it was she was seeing within the shallow depths of the mirror. Harry feared what he might see if he got too close...would it be the same image he'd seen years ago when he'd longed so badly for a family...would he look into the mirror and see his mothers smiling face, and her identical green eyes staring happily into his own? Would he see his father who was an almost a spitting image of himself, beaming down at him as though he'd never seen anything more precious? The question was, did Harry want to know that bad...he thought of Dumbledores warning and couldn't make an honest decision.

"This mirror doesn't show the truth Hermione...it shows what we want." he said quite absently, though his answer wasn't precise. "Mind if I have a look..." he said as politely as he could in his state. Hermione seemed quite taken aback, but seemed to think better of asking any further questions at the moment...she could see the mirror meant something to him. Moving to the side, Hermione looked Harry up and down as he stood firmly in front of the mirror, shutting his eyes tight. When he felt ready to overcome his slight fear he opened his eyes slowly, fluttering his eyelids for a moment. What he saw made him stumble backwards, unsure of what to feel...he saw himself unchanged, exactly how he was...except for one small detail.

The reflection he now saw did not share the pain within its vivid green eyes, or the slight frown upon his face. It did not share his broken heart, or the bags beneath his red, swollen eyes. In the mirrors image he was smiling broadly from ear to ear, and his eyes showed nothing but pure happiness. Behind his reflection blurred figures stood, none of which Harry could recognize. (Each one individually was far too blurry to make out a face, let alone an identity.) So this is what he desired? Happiness...some would think that to be somewhat of a selfish desire, but Harry knew it was much more then that. For him to be happy he knew that would mean Sirius and Ron being alive once again (perhaps even his parents...), and for the pain of everything he'd lost to disappear. Without those things happiness would no longer be an option to him...and so making him sure that what he was seeing went much further then a smile. But it would never happen...none of this would ever come true because Sirius was dead, Ron was dead and happiness just didn't exist anymore in Harry's mind. He could no longer think...he could no longer breathe. He wanted out...to escape the dreadful world which did bind him so tightly he could feel his heart beat slowing.

"YOU'RE - LYING - JUST- STOP!" he yelled completely enraged at the image on which his eyes were glued. He couldn't take it anymore...with a swing of his fist the mirror shattered into millions of tiny pieces, cutting deep into his now pale skin. With the force of the breaking glass, he was pushed onto his back almost knocked unconscious as his head smacked the hard floor. In the distance Hermione screamed, but backed away slowly before running quickly to his side and dropping to her knees, glass cutting into her shins.

"Harry...What was that about? Harry wake up...Are you okay!" she said worriedly, slapping his face gently with her soft hands. She knew he was only just barely awake, but she needed for him to open his eyes. "Please Harry just look at me..._please!" _ She moaned, running a gentle hand through his messy hair. A chill was sent down his spine, and his stomach lurched at her soft touch. Immediately he opened his eyes, and they stung horribly once revealed to the air in the room. Hermione tried her best to force a smile, but Harry could tell it was nothing but false.

"You don't have to pretend you're happy, I miss him too." he said stubbornly, pushing himself up slowly, propping himself on his already cut elbows. He was really lost for words then...what was he supposed to say when he'd just made a complete ass of himself in front of her. "I just can't take it anymore Hermione!" he said in an outburst of rage, tearing his gaze away to look at the empty picture of Phineas. "It's so hard to explain, I hardly even understand it. It's like I just don't belong...Like I shouldn't be here. I-I'd rather be...dead." he said miserably. It was hard for Hermione to watch her best friend feel as though death was the answer...she wanted to help him and make him see the light.

"There's more to life then death, Harry. Maybe if you look you'll see light can be found in even the darkest of places...look now, and believe. You're a great wizard Harry, and there's so much more then what you choose to see" she said staring strait at him, and kept herself from wincing as a single tear fell from his eye. Oh what wouldn't she have done to know what he was thinking...she knew he wasn't telling her everything, only what he knew she wanted to hear. Harry heard a slight whistle as something flew passed him, missing his head by mere inches. When he turned around to see what it was it had disappeared into thin air.

"I don't want more...I want out, I want it all to end!" he muttered to the floor. "You know how Ron used to a-always wish he had more attention? Well I keep asking myself why we didn't just give him the attention he deserved. Has anyone ever thought that I'd maybe rather be ignored...did he ever think that Hermione?" said Harry in a hurtful tone. Somehow talking about Ron hurt so badly yet made him feel so much better in two completely different ways. Knowing he was not alone in hurting made him somehow feel...complete? He just couldn't think of a word to describe it...his thoughts were shortened when he saw Hermione stand, reaching for his own shaking, pale hands. With a forced smile he stood, legs quaking and shaking like mad. In turn, the two looked about the room and Hermione smiled nervously.

"Oh dear...Harry you really did make a mess of his office. I would try and fix it," she said holding her wand in the air, flopping her wrist downwards. "But I really don't think it would work on that...it wasn't a normal mirror, I can tell you that." she said, her smile fading. He didn't need her telling him it wasn't normal...it could show you things you didn't even know you desired, and if that wasn't extraordinary he didn't have a clue what was. Harry was sure Dumbledore would be capable of fixing the mirror in a heartbeat...of course there were the things he just couldn't do as he was human, but this was not one of them.

"I suppose I did, didn't I?" he said with a small laugh, though he knew it was not full of the happiness as it once had. "Well I can say I've done worst, I did a great deal last yea-" he'd almost finished the last word of his sentence when his voice was muffled when Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, standing on her tip-toes. Harry softly wrapped his arms around her revealed waist. "I always thought it would be the three of us...I thought any pain we felt we could deal with because I had you guys, but now..." he trailed off as Hermione slumped down onto her flat feet and buried her face in his chest, sobbing hysterically. Stroking her hair, he realized for once the awkwardness which had once been there between him and Cho had all disappeared...he felt his stomach jolt as Hermione pressed in closer.

"I did too Harry, I really did!" she moaned, stomping her foot lightly on the hard marble ground followed by a short echo. Looking up into Harry's tear-glazed eyes, she sighed miserably and pulled herself in tighter. "Harry...I know it's...but...Oh Harry I lo-" she struggled to speak, and when she finally went to spit it all out she was stopped. With a sound equivalent to that of someone snapping their fingers, Dumbledore appeared near the large silver framed fire place. He was not smiling, nor frowning but looking quite calm. Taking a step behind his desk and sitting graciously, he looked them in the eyes each in turn.

"I hate to cut in, but unless I am horribly wrong in assuming, I might suggest you'd rather share such a moment in private. Am I right?" he said with a smile, looking at them from over his half-moon spectacles as he had back in the court room. The two of them avoided each others gaze, clearly embarrassed on what the headmaster had just walked in on. However, Dumbledore was quite oblivious to their embarrassment and continued on. "I suppose it would be wise not to ask what happened to my office?" both Hermione and Harry immediately burst into explication, but Dumbledore held up a delicate, feeble hand. "I believe I have matters to discuss with you," he said pointing to Harry. "As well as Ms. Granger, so why don't you both take a seat." he said, still smiling. With a mere flick of his wand an extra chair appeared opposite to that of Dumbledore, and beside the one he supposed he was to be seated in. When both of them had taken a seat he resumed speaking, though the smile had been wiped from his face to be replaced by full seriousness.

"On Molly's request, the Weasley family will be coming down to the school tomorrow afternoon, and if you don't mind my saying so I think they were all very keen on seeing you Harry." he said sadly, looking out a nearby window. "I thought you might like to know in advance that she does not blame either of you for what has happened and hopes that you will not feel the awkwardness most do when visiting the family of the lost." he said in a sympathetic tone. Harry could just imagine what an unpleasant scenario that would be, seeing the Weasley's after what had just occurred. How could they not hate him after he'd failed to save their son? "I believe that is all for now, but I must ask you to consider something Harry..." he said pausing to think for a moment."You remember my explanation on why you were not chosen as prefect? Well for that reason I believe you should maybe...lay back on what he fears most."

"Well professor, if I ever get advice more bizarre then that, I'll be sure to let you know." he said winking. With no further question or concern Harry stood, turning his back to his friend and headmaster. Without a moment to waste he left the office, only wishing he could forget...everything.

**.Note: I am really sorry...this is a terrible chapter and I know it but it's part of the plan and I couldn't write it any better. I will try and make it up to you with the next two chapters which I believe will be the last. Anyways Review if you can...critisism and compliments are both highly useful to me. **


	7. Toujours Pur

_**Toujours Pur**_  
_**By Nasha Brownridge**_

"Shut up Fred, mum will slaughter us if we wake him," said a harsh whisper from behind the drawn curtains of Ron's four-poster bed. _"The poor boy needs his sleep, and mark my words, I don't want a single word you say to wake him!"_ the voice said in a perfect imitation of what Harry guessed to be the strict words of Mrs.Weasley. Reluctantly he sat up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, after he'd fallen asleep with them on, not for the first time in the last week. With a sigh he threw his legs up over the edge of his bed and looked closely, eyes strained, through the gap in the hangings. Surely enough he did see two bobbing heads, both with flaming red hair and identical faces.

Suddenly, as though a rush of cold water had struck him, he knew exactly why the twins were there at Ron's bed. They hadn't come to see him, but most definitely to clear out the remaining possessions of their dead brother. Harry's heart fell to his stomach as he began to feel the horrible dread of knowing soon enough, he would be face to face with the rest of the Weasley family. At a time Harry would have done anything to see them again, Mrs.Weasley being like the mother he'd lost, but now he'd love nothing more then to lay down again and stay there, never having to face the world. A low moan sounded through the room, followed by a dreadful cry. Quite alarmed Harry stood as he pulled a pair of his Hogwarts robes over his head and walked over with legs of jelly, to the four- poster and whipped open the curtains.

"R-Ron used to a-admire him...t-that is until he started d-dating Hermione...I suppose t-that's why he's ripped off the right a-arm!" said Fred, stuttering like mad. There clutched in his white, scrawny hands, was the small life-like figure of Viktor Krum. It took a minute before either noticed Harry standing there, still grasping the hangings, staring in awe at what he was seeing. Harry had never seen the twin's looking so lost and unhappy.

Both sets of eyes were puffy and red, each giving him the impression they hadn't slept in days. Tears were streaming down Fred's cheeks, while George had buried his face in a pair of what Harry assumed were the dress robes, they'd purchased themselves for their brother after Harry had given them his Triwizard winnings. A trunk Harry hadn't noticed before sat near the foot of the bed, containing the items Fred and George had managed to pack away before their break down. Hesitantly Harry reached out and seized the figurine in Fred's hands, and pulled it toward himself. Fred did not fight back, but let go at once which was followed by his collapsing backward beside his twin.

"Harry, you're not supposed to see us like this 'mate." whispered George, lifting his head for a moment. Harry, not able to stand it anymore threw the figure of Krum into the trunk with full force. The arm which had survived Ron's anger was broken off. It slid across the room, landing just below Neville's bed which was empty. Staring about the room, Harry came to realized that all three of his fellow sixth-years were not in there beds. Slowly he shuffled to the window looking down to see what time the large sundial (he'd just discovered at arrival this year) did read. Harry was surprised to see that it was already one o'clock in the afternoon. Harry turned only his head to face the twins, a pained expression on his face.

"He's your brother, and if you weren't a mess I'd say you were too much like Percy." said Harry through gritted teeth, in attempt to hold back his tears. Now, he needed to be strong and show no emotion...he needed to be as big of a help to the Weasley's as he could. Fred winced slightly at the mention of their brother, and George gave Harry a bewildered stare. "Don't worry about it, but I really think you two should get out of here...the world needs a laugh, and hanging around your brothers bed isn't doing you any justice." he said in a sympathetic tone. Neither of them even budged...Harry wondered if they could find it in themselves to speak, let alone move. "Leave this to me and Hermione, alright?" he said, though he knew he'd be no more capable then Fred or George...or any member of the Weasley family at that. The two boys...or rather men nodded, and wiped their tears staring at the ceiling.

"M-Mum said to bring you down to the Great Hall...I think we're bringing you home with us for the weekend." he said, trying to pull himself together. This comment should have cheered Harry, but it failed miserably in doing so. Once the twins stood, the three of them stood awkwardly avoiding each others gaze. Finally Harry managed to summon the courage to embrace each in turn and clap them on the back, while muttering an apology. Without another word, they left the dormitory, Harry praying helplessly that he would be strong enough to keep himself together.

Silence was all that could be heard in the common room that afternoon, and for that Harry was thankful. On the most part, students were outdoors taking advantage of the glorious weather, sipping pumpkin juice while some (as he could see from the repaired window from which Ron had fell) were attempting to poke the giant squid with a large stick they'd found by the Forbidden Forest. Harry only wished he could go out and enjoy himself like the others, who were all running around smiling...laughing, a sound which had become foreign to him in his time of great despair.

"H-Harry...I-is that where he-he fell? T-That window right th-there..." said George slowly, pointing with a shaking hand, to the window which indeed was the one, nights ago Ron had fallen from meeting his fate...his death. Harry gulped loudly, doing his best to avoid speaking at all. Taking in several deep breaths he nodded as he made his way slowly toward the window which now haunted his dreams, followed by the shaking twins. Suddenly they came to an abrupt halt. Harry just couldn't believe the past few days were real...every morning since, he'd waken only to hope that it had all been a nightmare, nothing more and nothing less...every time he would wake to find it had been real. Harry, who was ahead of the other two, raised a shaking hand and made to stroke the glassy, shimmering surface of the window.

"How...it just can't...NO!" Harry bellowed, falling rapidly to his knees, unable to control himself any longer. It was all too much...he couldn't pretend he wasn't dying inside. He just wanted it all to end...he wanted the memory to fade away so he'd no longer remember the twisted smile upon Ron's face before he'd fallen, or the words he'd said. Though the floor was not even a foot away from his knees he was still falling...it was all black and he couldn't see. Distant voices could be heard, but he didn't care. As he fell he lost all sense of self and hardly even knew where he was, or why he was falling. Just as suddenly as it had came, it stopped and all feeling flooded back into him, sending a cold chill down his spine. Everything remained black with the exception that his eyes were closed. A voice spoke as he felt two hands seize his elbows and pull upwards, trying to bring him to his feet.

"We need to get him out of here!" said the frightened voice of Hermione who had gotten to her feet, leaving Ginny alone horror-stricken on the couch. Reluctantly, he lifted his eyelids and was somehow surprised to feel tears burning his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. There was no strength left in him to fight back as he was being carried, like a rag doll, toward the portrait hole. Everything was happening far to fast for him to really catch on...before he knew it, they had arrived at the entrance to the headmasters office. "Oh no...We can't get in! Professor Dumbledore would be furious if I used Alohomora, and I doubt it would work! Should we bring him to the hospital wing?" said Hermione, positively panicking. A distant sigh sounded through the hall way, followed by...

"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking at Hermione who whimpered beneath his gaze. Seeing her fear, he softened his stare and walked over to place a hand upon her shoulder. "Hermione, what happened to Harry." he said lightly, looking strait into her soft brown eyes. It took Hermione a moment to recapture herself, and perhaps to also think of exactly what had happened...he'd seen the window and next thing they knew, he was falling to the ground screaming.

"I-I don't know Professor...w-we were in the Common Room and he came down from his dormitory and went to touch the window..." she began, unable to speak of exactly which window he did stroke."Then he fell...We didn't know what to do so we brought him here. Oh please Professor can't you help!" she said, much too quickly. Harry felt her soft hand stroke his messy, black hair and shivered slightly in the grasps of Fred and George. For some reason he just couldn't muster the strength to speak...moving was no longer an option, and he seemed to be fluttering in and out of consciousness.

"Unless I am much mistaken, Harry here has just had a nervous break down." he said calmly, with a twinkle in his eye. "It is not uncommon to have such a reaction to pain and misery as great as that he is feeling now...sometimes pain is concealed within our hearts, hidden away where no one can see it. Ah...look I believe your friend has awoken." he said quietly, a smile spreading rapidly across his face, just as Harry's eyes bolted open. Fred and George, who had been carrying him, placed him on his feet and let go.

Harry," began Dumbledore softly. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are waiting for you...if you'll follow me. Ah yes, you too Ms. Granger..." he said, replying to Hermione's quizzical expression. "If you two could wait outside that would be greatly appreciated." he said to the twins, as though expecting them to push him out of the way. Obviously neither one did any such thing, so Dumbledore proceeded on. "Acid Pop." he said very clearly, speaking to the gargoyle which guarded his office. Everyone but Harry and Dumbledore jumped, as the large statue sprung out of the way, frightening them. A large spiral staircase was revealed and Harry stepped on followed by Hermione who looked terrified, and Dumbledore who looked calm as usual.

The office looked just about the same as their last visit the night before, only the broken shards of glass had indeed been cleared away, and the mirror was no where in sight. To be honest with himself, he couldn't have been more pleased with the mirror's absence...but he was not left to dwell on that thought. A squeal could be heard, but the source of the noise could not be seen. Suddenly the figure of Mrs. Weasley came out from behind a large, maroon armchair arms wide open to Harry in welcome.

"Oh Harry!" she breathed, hugging him so tight breathing wasn't possible at that moment. Though she did lessen her grip, she did not let go but whispered softly in his ear. "I know this must be hard for you dear...but it'll be alright, we're taking you with us for the weekend." she said, tears welling in her eyes. From over her shoulder, (He had grown to be just slightly taller then her), he saw Mr. Weasley standing behind them, looking up to the white-marble ceiling. Deciding he'd better greet Arthur as well, he patted her on the back once more before gently pulling away and forcing a smile as she looked him directly in the eyes. Mr. Weasley moved forward and seized Harry's hand with both of his own, giving him a look of pure sympathy. Harry felt horrible...it was not him who deserved any sympathy...yes, Ron had been his closest friend, but they...they were his parents.

"Listen..." he began, about to apologize for the grief he felt he'd caused...but then he decided now was not the time. "Wait, I'm going to the burrow! When are we leaving...should I get my stuff!" he said with false excitement in his voice. To his astonishment, both the Weasley parents shook their heads and put a finger over their lips. Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry stared at them in awe. "What...I-I'm not going with you?" he said, now with true disappointment. Maybe he'd not been all that enthusiastic, but all the same...he needed out of the castle, even if it was just for a weekend.

"No Harry, you will be joining the Order at Grimmauld Place, where you will see several familiar faces...I think this will be a good opportunity for you to clear your mind of recent events." he said wisely, looking not over, but through his spectacles. "Ah and it would be a good idea to send you on your way as soon as possible. I will return in a moment, I said I'd get misters Fred and George once you'd said your hellos...if you'll excuse me." he said pushing gently passed Hermione who stood silently.

"Oh Hermione dear, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there behind Professor Dumbledore! Come here and give me a hug." she said, eyes glossed with tears. Though faintly, Harry could just make out her whisper as she embraced Hermione gently, stroking her hair. "It'll be alright sweetheart, don't cry..." she whispered. Harry could only stand there watching, hoping helplessly that everything indeed would be alright...

"I'm afraid a portkey seems the only way I can get you there undetected...though Harry, I'm pretty sure you'd rather that then floo powder." he said thoughtfully looking at Harry with an odd expression. Of course, Dumbledore somehow knew the truth of Harry's dislike for traveling through fire. From his pocket, Dumbledore pulled a small golden watch which Harry was sure was his chosen item to transport them. "Everyone you know what to do...no Fred, two fingers will do." he said with a grin. "One - Two -" but Harry never heard three. Instead, it felt as though a hook was pulling him forward by the navel.

Within seconds they all landed with a thump, arriving in the place which Harry knew would make many of his nightmares worst...much worst. This was the ancient house which Sirius had lived in as a child...but he'd hated it, and now Harry couldn't agree more. Many memories began to rush back, rather then his mind being cleared. Hate wasn't the word for it...Harry despised this house, and all it stood for. Harry followed the others through the house, but never saying a single word. Just as they turned a corner a large tapestry­-like thing upon the wall caught his eye. He'd seen it before...it was the Black family tree. Two words at the top, which had made Sirius' teenage life miserable, and that were now causing war among the magical world were written tidily near the top...

_**"Toujours Pur."**_


	8. With or Without You

_**With or Without You**_  
_**By Nasha Brownridge**_

"Finally you've arrived, we need to have a meeting now!" said an urgent voice from around yet another corner. Of course, no meeting really concerned him as he was still not of age to take part in such affaires. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall beside the family tree, listening still to the conversation, which to him had little importance. "We've sent Mundungus to get Albus, but this can hardly wait...Send Harry and Hermione elsewhere, the living room if you must, just be sure we will not be overheard and that neither of them set foot outside the house!" said the exasperated voice, of who could be none other then Nymphadora Tonks, whom Harry had met two summers ago when she'd come to take him away from his home at the Dursley's. For a moment there was silence, and then the shuffling of feet. Mrs. Weasley appeared from around the corner, looking positively terrified. In what Harry was sure was a rush, she clapped him gently on the shoulder, her smile so fake it was sickening.

"Harry dear, why don't you and Hermione go and chat in the living room." she said, completely unaware that Harry had heard what Tonk's had said. "It'll give you two some nice catching up time, but don't go outside, it's much too chilly for that." she lied. Without another word she sped from the hall, leaving Harry completely flabbergasted, and Hermione horribly confused. Together, they exchanged awkward looks, but after a moment of doing nothing, Hermione waved her hand, signaling for him to follow.

"What is she talking about...chilly my -" he began, but Hermione turned and shushed him with a finger upon her lips. Angry, Harry continued to follow, fighting the urge to run in the opposite direction to get away from them all. Upon entering the living room, Harry took the opportunity of their lonesome as permission to speak. "I hate when they do this! For once can't they explain what's going on?" he said angrily, falling backward onto the nearest armchair and watched as Hermione paced back and forth in front of him, biting her nails. It was obvious that something was also annoying her, but she was never one to complain, and Harry only wished he could say such a thing about himself.

"We're not of age, Harry, they're not allowed!" she snapped, now breaking her gaze from the ceiling to look at him. "I just don't understand..." she muttered to herself, concentrating on her own black, buckle-up shoes."Why would I have seen that...it just doesn't make sense." Well to be honest, what she was saying made no sense to him either, as he had not the faintest idea of what she was talking about. Without warning, she stopped pacing about and a curious expression replaced her look of anger. Hesitantly, she turned to Harry looking at him as though something had changed...like she'd just seen him for the first time. "When I looked into the mirror...you know the one in Dumbledore's office?" she questioned, staring at Harry, looking suddenly hopeful. "I-I saw myself...well it wasn't me, it was well...two of me." she said, lowering her eyebrows in concentration, as she resumed pacing. "But _why_ is the question. Why was there two of me Harry? Does that mean what I want most is...two?" she asked, confused. Harry thought for a moment...and then, a sudden idea hit him.

"You want another chance." he replied quickly, unaware that he was now on his feet. "Hermione it's you who has to look deep down and think...what does that mean to you?" he asked, sounding quite wise at such a young age. Hermione began fanning herself rapidly with her hand, looking quite faint. "Why don't we go for a walk...if anything that'll clear my mind. I don't think I like being back here much 'Mione." he said, frowning. Harry could hear the silent whispers of the paintings which surrounded them, but could hardly make out what they were saying.

"You heard Tonk's, she said we're not to set foot outside the house!" she said loudly, taking a small step toward him, but Harry was not looking, or listening for that matter. "It's not safe! Why won't you listen to me?" she asked, clearly annoyed. But his thoughts were elsewhere...it took a few moments for her words to sink in, and somehow they angered him. His silence must have worried Hermione, and she certainly was growing apprehensive. "Harry...Harry?" she repeated, now really concerned.

"You know what Hermione! I don't care what she said...I don't care what anyone says! I'm sick and tired of being watched, and of doing what I'm told. I want to go for a walk, and that's what I'm going to do, with or without you!" he said hotly, turning around immediately. Quite unexpectedly, Harry heard footsteps behind him...and as many would have expected, she was following closely behind him. "Well I guess it beats going alone." he murmured, still looking strait ahead rather then turning to talk to her, face to face. Together they left the cozy living room, neither saying a word as they twisted and turned down the many hallways of the house. At last, after what seemed like hours, they arrived outside the kitchen, near the front door. Voices were carrying faintly through the bottom crack, and Harry did his best to resist all temptation of listening in...After all Tonk's had seemed worried that they might be overheard. Hermione seemed to sense the tension as he stood there; staring endlessly at the door...she seized his upper arm and pulled.

"Let's go...we shouldn't even be here." she said firmly, gripping his arm painfully tight. Unfortunately for her, he was much stronger and pulled his arm free without so much as a sweat. "There's no way I'm going to let you listen, it's not our business!' she said seriously, though he could hear the pleading within her voice. No matter what she said, his determination to know what was going on was far too great...he just needed to know what in the world was so urgent, and why they seemed so keen on not being heard.

"N-Not my business Hermione? How can you even say that?" he whispered furiously. "What do you think they talk about at their meetings exactly? Tea parties and sparkles...no Hermione, it's about the second war and Voldemort which all, somewhere along the line, sums up to one person..." he said, pointing to himself. It was not a conceded thing to say as one would think, but completely true. If they were speaking of Voldemort, it most definitely did concern himself...the prophecy made sure of that. Harry suddenly remembered something...and it made his blood run cold, and tears well in his eyes. Hermione didn't know about the prophecy or its contents...let alone the meaning of his words. It was taking so bloody long for the truth to sink in, that he'd never had the courage to explain, when he himself was still questioning it all. He thought for a moment, and decided after being very sure with himself, that if he had to tell her someday soon, it'd better be then. "I think," he began, pausing for a moment. "It's about time I told you why I'm alive." he said bluntly, seizing her wrist and tugging her toward the door. She shuffled her feet reluctantly, before finally giving up and following with no further complaint.

The weather outside was incredible; Every star could be seen, shining bright enough to light every inch of their surroundings even with the moon being hidden completely behind a single, dark cloud. Each and every lamppost seemed to have been burnt out, though Harry was quite sure it was the doing of the Puter-outer. Surely they would have appreciated such weather conditions much more if they weren't about to have a very devastation and in depth conversation. Harry's hands began to shake, and his lips to tremble...the prospect of actually reliving and explaining everything Dumbledore had told him seemed nearly impossible, but he knew it had to be done. Just as he went to speak he saw the shadow of a man, approaching from behind Hermione. He jumped in fright and almost screamed, but when he'd opened his eyes from blinking, it had gone. Slightly shaken, he fluttered his eyelids for a moment, and then resumed thinking of what he could say.

"I-I should have told you sooner...Ron would've wanted to know, but it's too late." he said, finally speaking his feelings. "Dumbledore told me all this the night Sirius was killed, and now I'm going to tell you, Hermione. I'm begging that you listen, because I don't think I could ever do this again. H-Here it goes." he stuttered taking in several deep breaths. Right there, under the stars he started to explain, in detail, what Dumbledore had told him that night which had changed his life forever. As ashamed as he was to show it, tears were rolling down his cheeks and they plainly refused to seize. Hermione seemed to gasp, sigh and even cry at the appropriate time, and somehow Harry was quite grateful. After reciting the prophecy to her for the third time, so she could understand without asking further questions, he was quite sure he'd explained everything without having missed anything.

"Wh-What are you saying? Oh no Harry!" she said, flinging herself onto his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "It's not possible, I won't believe it, I just can't!" she cried, now sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. To Hermione's utter amazement, she felt herself being roughly pushed off him, rather then being consoled. "What...d-did I do something wrong?" she sobbed, hugging herself not for warmth, but security. Harry was lost for words; never in his entire life had he ever felt so unsure about anything. Something just wasn't right...how could he just stand there, with her in his arms when his best friend who had fallen for her years ago had just died...and it had been their entire fault.

"It's all wrong!" he bellowed, turning his back on her. "Did you know he loved you? What do you think he'd say if he knew we were...that we were something!" he questioned, kicking the ground with his shoe. "Don't you remember the night he died? He said he'd never be okay while we were together...couldn't you see how heartbroken he was? Don't you care..." he whispered turning to face her, tears rolling down his cheeks once again.

"O-Of course I remember, how could you even say that?" she said, sounding hurt. "I care more then anything in the world...about Ron, and about you!" she cried, moving a step closer to him. "Last night, when I looked into the mirror I saw two of myself." she said, though Harry couldn't see why...she'd already told him that an hour ago. "Within the last few years I'd fallen for two boys, both grew to be wonderful men...yet still I'd never been able to choose. That night in the common room, I thought I'd decided when I kissed you but now...now that he's gone, I can't help but feel what I felt those many years. It's just like people say, you don't know what you have, until its gone." she said, staring Harry in the eyes. "I want to love both of you, and not feel guilty about it, but I can't. All we have is each other, why don't you see that?" she concluded looking positively miserable.

"I want to love you...I do love you, but it's not right!" he said, tearing at his hair. No matter how many times he said it in his head, it never sounded quite as meaningful as it did once he'd said it to her face. Whoever had once said that love could conquer everything had been nothing but a liar. His thoughts were distracted when he looked up into Hermione's eyes, to find she'd gone ghostly pale and was staring in shock, over his shoulder. She seemed to be made of stone and ice, not shaking or trembling, however scared she really was. The silence was broken by a cold, drawling voice which Harry immediately recognized as that of the blonde haired, grey eyed Death Eater he loathed so greatly...

"So Potter you've fallen for a mudblood...like Father, like son."


	9. The Beginning

_**The Beginning**_  
_**By Nasha Brownridge**_

"I couldn't agree more." replied Harry, turning slowly to face Lucius Malfoy, only to find that he was not alone, but accompanied by another black, hooded figure. Straining his eyes, he just couldn't figure out which of the many Death Eaters this could be...though with a quick glance at their chest, he knew automatically it was a girl. "So who's your friend here, Lucius?" he said coolly, trying to hide every inch of fear that was slowly rising, inch by inch with every second that passed. Almost too late, Harry whipped out his wand just as the mysterious lady pulled out her own, and pointed it at Harry's chest.

"Don't you remember me Potter, or have you forgotten already?" she began, Harry going into a state of shock. "Well then, if you don't maybe this will help...Cruc-" said the annoying screech of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her incantation was interrupted by Hermione, who let out a horrendous scream into the night. Bellatrix and Lucius seemed both very much taken aback. "Silencio!" she mouthed, plugging one of her ears with her free hand. Just as suddenly as Hermione had began screaming, she stopped, mouth still wide open in mid-scream. She raised a trembling hand to her own throat, then looking up to Bellatrix with pure hatred in her eyes. Now she was no longer capable of raising the alarm, and their only hope seemed lost.

"Come on Bella, lets get on with it before he curses us into oblivion." he laughed, voice full of false fear. "Locomotor!" he said clearly, pointing not to an object, or Harry but over his shoulder. Whipping around he saw, to his horror that Hermione had been lifted off her feet and before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground as her body zoomed toward the two Death Eaters. "Betcha didn't know we could do that, did you Potter? You never were very bright...Let's go, before the rest of them realize he's gone. We are not to remain, he will take over now." he said mysteriously, but Harry was not paying attention to him. Hermione's mouth was wide open, and she was staring transfixed at Harry. He didn't know how, but he needed to save her and there wasn't a second to waste. There was no time to go and get the order; it was all up to him...

"CRUCIO!" he screamed, pointing his wand at Bellatrix who now had Hermione in her grasp. To Harry's grave disappointment, Lucius blocked the spell with some sort of force field...his curse merely hit it and evaporated into thin air. "Leave her alone! I'll come with you, just put her down!" he pleaded. A hollow laugh filled the air, telling Harry more then words ever could. They would not let her go...unless he made them. "ARGGGG!" he bellowed, running strait at Bellatrix, wand tucked back into his pocket. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" he was only a meter away from them, ready to attack. He closed his eyes, ready for the blow, but he was not afraid...a loud 'crack' could be heard, but he didn't dare open his eyes. Stopping abruptly on the spot, he listened closely to be sure this wasn't all a trick. Nothing could be heard but the wind...he opened his eyes slowly, and they'd gone. He had never felt so alone and scared...staring at his shoes he saw a shadow approaching. It belonged to a tall man with a pointed hat, and abnormally long fingers..."Professor Dumbledore sir I -" he stopped. It was not Albus Dumbledore approaching him from the fog, but another man with a similar shadow...Lord Voldemort.

"How touching..." he droned, turning his nearly bald head to face Harry, a twisted smile upon his face."It disgusts me how very attached you mortals can be to another...love causes nothing but pain!" he spat, checking his own long fingernails. "Oh how long I've waited...Your mother can't save you this time, not even Dumbledore can now. It's between me and you...we shall duel to the death. Don't worry, I've assured that we will have no interruptions...my followers remain loyal." he laughed, cracking his white knuckles. "Lets get on with it boy, I will wait not longer...Lord Voldemort will show no mercy!" he cried, wand at the ready. Harry didn't budge, or even pull out his wand. Slowly, teasing and taunting, he began to walk in a large circle around Voldemort, loathing in his eyes.

"So..." he began, putting a finger to his chin."You think you're something special don't you? Walking around with your head held high, going by a name that's not even yours." said Harry, shaking his head. "Your parents betrayed you, and you were placed in a muggle orphanage, where you were treated like a dog. I know what it's like Tom...to be hated in your own home. Sure you can change your name, or put on a disguise but you are who you are, and you can never change that, Tom Marvolo Riddle!" he said hotly, staring into the red slits which were supposed to be eyes. "There will come a time when you think everything is finished, Tom. That will be the beginning." he said, smiling at his own logic.

"You're stalling Potter...just like your father tried. He learned, and now you will too...Lord Voldemort does not wait!" he said angrily. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, wand pointed at Harry's chest. He was ready...ready to die at the hands of this man, if it meant many saved lives. But death did not overcome him...he did not see black, but rather a violent shade of gold. A shield had formed itself around him, how he did not know. "What is going on!" he Voldemort cried, staring wildly around the fog. The shield around Harry began to die...and from the shadows of number 11 Grimmauld place, came the real Dumbledore...but Harry was quick to act.

"EXPELLIARMIUS!" he said confidently, pointing his wand not at Tom, but at Albus Dumbledore...he knew what needed done, and he would not fail in doing so. "I need to fight this on my own, I'm going to finish this once and for all!" he said loudly, as Dumbledore's wand landed at his feet. "You can't go on like this...You can't save me this time...GO!" he bellowed, returning his attention to Tom Riddle. "You scared?" he asked, not a trace of fear in his voice. You could see it in his eyes...Tom was indeed frightened of this 16 year old boy, when he'd been fearless facing aged, experienced men. The reason was clear as glass...Harry had just confidently attacked the only one he'd ever feared, something he'd never been capable of doing.

"Bah! Me scared of you? That's ludicrous. Impossible!' he whined, watching curiously as Harry leaned forward, grasping Dumbledore's wand in his hand and placing his own deep in his pocket. "What are you doing boy? The wand chooses the wizard...you can't fight with that!" he stated, bewildered. Harry wasn't listening, but rather knew exactly what he was doing. When two brother wands are forced to battle, a rare effect is created...Priori Incantatem. This time, he could not risk it happening again. Dumbledore's wand sent a flow of warmth through his fingertips...it would not hold him back, but help him...how he knew this he didn't know, it was some sort of feeling he'd gotten.

"CRUCIO!" he cried, hatred in his heart and voice. Tom writhed and screamed as he fell to the ground, crying out in agony. This was the first time Harry had succeeded in using an unforgivable curse, but he knew it was worth it. Pulling his wand tip upward, he stared at the shaking figure, and actually began pitying him. "Somewhere deep down, everyone is fighting a battle you just can't see. You never cared about the families you ruined, or the lives that were lost at your expense, did you? DID YOU?" he yelled, waiting for a response.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU...I-I WILL!" he bellowed, jabbing Tom between the eyes with Dumbledore's wand. "You killed my parents...it's because of you that the world is at war. War is but a quarrel between to thieves to cowardly to fight their own battle...we're going to end that. Get up!" he said, seizing Tom's collar and pulling him to his feet. "You aren't so strong now are you? Without your Death Eaters you are nothing...without my fear, you are nothing more then Tom Riddle, the boy who attended Hogwarts those many years ago! Even then you were ruining lives...I'll put an end to it, even if I die trying!" he said. Tom looked up, fear in his eyes...he had been diminished to nothing more then a school boy at heart...both men there raised their wands, pointing at the others heart.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" they bellowed. The spells seemed to be intertwined for a moment in thin air, before rushing toward the recipient of the curse. There were two desperate cries, an abnormally large, blinding flash of green light and just like that, the war was ended. The last thought to run through Harry's mind, before the life had been sucked so forcefully from his body was that he was not afraid...the wand which Harry had used to battle rolled from his fingers landing on the pavement beside him. Just in time, the moon was revealed casting a ghastly light onto the devastating scene. No longer in the shadows, a man could be seen staring vividly at what he believed was not the end but a whole new beginning. Without thought, he walked slowly over to the body of a boy he'd loved so dearly...

Solemnly he stood, head hung low as he towered over the motionless figure of what minutes ago had been, and would forever remain both a hero and legend to all. Always would he be remembered as the one who did not fail to act, even under the heavy burden of fate. He'd lived his life carrying the world upon his shoulders, and he'd done it remarkably well. Now, no matter how deep he was to be buried, he would live on in those he'd loved. It was neither his fame, nor his courage that made him who he was or the man he could've been...it was his heart. All shame could be forgotten, and all tears shed, because he was still among them, however far beyond reach. That night many would raise their glasses, whether full of pumpkin juice or mead, and together they would chant, in laughter or in tears:

"Lest we forget...The boy who lived!' said the whispered voice of Albus Dumbledore. A single tear fell from eyes, which at a time had shown pure joy and warmth. The tear glistened only for a moment, before slowly trickling down his long, silver beard and falling...falling down, to land neatly upon Harry's lightning-bolt shaped scar...where it all began.


	10. Epilogue: At StMungo's

_**Epilogue: At St. Mungo's**_

_**By Nasha Brownridge**_

"Ms. Granger honey, guess who's come to see you?" said a plump witch with whom he'd just consulted with on Hermione's whereabouts. "Albus Dumbledore…do you remember him?" she asked, frowning slightly. The healer turned to face him with a sad expression. "Go on in then…" she said, bowing her head.

When he entered she was sitting upon a wooden stool, staring absently around the room where she was being kept until appropriate premises could be found. Her hair had gone strait, just as she'd always wanted, but it had turned to the colour of ash. It pained him to watch yet another student of his be diminished to nothing more then a mindless body. A smile had spread across her face when she saw him, but she made not a sound. Dumbledore buried his face within his hands, shielding the image from his eyes…how much more he could take of this was uncertain. A gentle hand was placed upon his head, patting his silver hair softly. Slowly he looked up to see her smiling, a tear falling from her eye. With an expression of deep concern (though really she hadn't a clue who he was, where she was or why he was upset) she sat down beside him never looking away from his wrinkled, worn out face.

"You don't deserve this." he whispered. "They didn't either...Harry and Ronald." He spoke to her, as though she was not one of his students, or even a child, but as the woman she'd grown to be. She had been going places…she would have succeeded, no matter what she chose as her life's path. She'd been so intelligent and wise…surely she would rather death then the state she was in now. "They were caught...but god only knows how long they will be kept imprisoned before they make a full escape once again." he said, though inside anger and grief was boiling. It was true Hermione had not a clue of who or what he was speaking, but for some reason he felt the need to assure her all the same. It would end...one day, even with Tom gone, Dumbledore knew this time his followers would not reside into hiding once more...they'd tasted power, and would not give it up as easily as they had in the past. There was no giving up...there was no escaping the horror which had been inflicted upon the magical community...he'd always known, and knew to that day that there was no backing out...

"Because everyday there is a war to fight."


End file.
